Proposals for sport equipment of a similar kind are already known, for example DE-OS 19 43 298, CH-PS 651 478, which is worn on the feet and is supposed to permit gliding or skating steps on snow-covered flat or sloping surfaces. However, such known equipment has to date not achieved a breakthrough, generally because the design of the sole plates inhibited smooth, flowing motion. Apparently, straight, parallel gliding edges running from the toe end to the heel end have been regarded as necessary, but in this known type of equipment the relatively wide front part of the sole prevents or makes it difficult to change step from one foot to the other, as in normal walking or, for example, in skating.
The present invention, therefore, attempts a further development of the type of winter sport equipment described, in such a way as to allow its ready use free from such limitations, in the most varied types of terrain and conditions, in the execution of gliding steps and including so-called skating steps on flat ground and swinging turns in descent, as well as normal walking.